Transfer members are used in printers to transfer printing material, such as toner, representing an image on an electrostatically charged surface to a print medium. The surfaces of such transfer members may be susceptible to being damaged during printing such as being permanently deformed by multiple sheets or thicknesses of media accidentally being brought into contact with the surface or by excessive heat at the surface.